1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing power in devices in a communication network and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving power over optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fiber and copper wire are used extensively in the telecommunications area to transmit data. Of these two technologies, optical fiber is generally able to transmit larger quantities of data than copper wire, and is therefore being deployed to enable higher bandwidth communication services to be provided on existing networks. Additionally, optical fiber has other advantages, such as its ability to transport data without transporting electricity, which make it desirable in particular applications where transmission of electricity may be disadvantageous, such as where the channel may subject to a lightning strike.
Optical networks, like other networks, may require regeneration of optical signals on the network. However, optical networks do not carry electricity, thus requiring optical components on the network to be powered by a local power source. Additionally, optical signals typically need to be transformed into electrical signals for processing in the end devices, thus requiring the end devices to also be connected to a source of local power. Establishing local power source connections increases installation costs and also increases operational costs. Specifically, the local power will need to be supplied and paid for by one or more parties that own, operate, or use the system. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to reduce external power requirements for network elements on a communications network.